Sing
by MissMeha611
Summary: May has an attitude after losing three Contests in a row, and Brock is making her fix it. How can a secret passion and a certain green haired Coordinator help lift her mood?


May sighed forlornly as she sat down on her rented bed. She had just lost a Contest, and it affected her mood greatly. Everyone had tried to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to do the trick. Brock, Max, Ash, and May were supposed to be out of the Pokemon Centre by tomorrow. They didn't want to travel with May when she was being so… difficult.

"Look, we are all going out to dinner. No… no, not you, May," Brock stopped her as she had tried to get out the door. She glared at him.

"What? I'm hungry too, you know. IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!" She had spat in her older friend's face. May would have felt guilty, but with it being that time of the month, and losing her third Contest in a row… who could blame her?

"May," He looked at her sternly. "You need to correct your attitude. You are acting like a spoiled brat and no one wants to take _that _on the road. So you will stay here and think about why you are acting like this! We'll bring you back some noodles or something, okay?"

May huffed, not at all pleased. Well, the noodle idea was good. She glared as Max and Ash waved sheepishly on their way out.

So here she is, sitting on her bed, doing nothing. May knows she shouldn't be acting this way towards her best friends, but she was just so annoyed! She couldn't seem to do anything right lately. This was what seemed like the billionth time she had lost to _him_. No, she would not say his name, otherwise…

Her heart rate would increase… her palms would sweat… she would get a tingly feeling in her stomach…

Kind of like what's happening right now.

May scowled and flopped on to her back. She hated that the stupid grass head jerk had this effect on her. All it took was one mention of the color green, or roses, or anything remotely closely related to Drew and May's heart would be off, thumping a beat to a different –and much faster- drum.

May flailed her arms about, exasperated at her thoughts. As she did so, she accidentally turned on the radio sitting on the small nightstand next to the bed. A familiar up-beat tune filled the bedroom.

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me…"_

May smiled and sat up, tapping her foot to the familiar beat. She laughed as she childishly started jumping up and down on the bed. She whipped her hair around and swung her hips, feeling her mood being lifted a little. Then May gasped and plunked down on the bed again, knowing exactly what she should do to lift her mood even further.

She went over to the corner where she had put her fanny pack earlier (she didn't like to wear it around the room; that's a little redundant). May searched through the pockets and found the object she was looking for. She got up and went out the door of her bedroom.

As May walked along the empty corridors, she hoped that when she got where she was going, they would have what she needed. Suddenly, she wondered why the halls were so empty.

_Psh. Oh yeah. Dinner. Right._

May walked up to the front desk and saw Nurse Joy working on the computer.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" She looked up from the computer and smiled when she saw whom it was.

"Yes, May? What can I do for you?"

"Um… well I was wondering… Does this particular center have an auditorium?"

Nurse Joy blinked. "Well, yes, of course. We have it so Pokemon Coordinators can practice. Would you like to use it to practice?"

May looked down at her feet and mumbled something. Nurse Joy wrinkled her eyebrows, and then smiled.

"Well, if that's what you want to use it for, then go right ahead, dear!" May glance up and grinned.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" May called behind her as she zoomed off in the direction she was told to go.

May ran into the auditorium, amazed by the size. It was probably half the size of the arenas used for the Grand Festival. It was a bit ridiculous to think of it as a practice stage. They must put on some shows or something.

She speed walked down the aisle and went backstage, looking for the audio equipment. When she found the computer with the USB cord, she plugged her red iPod Nano into it, and went to the song she wanted. She noticed a small remote next to the computer and grabbed it. Walking onstage, she gaped at how large it was. It looked way smaller from the audience. It often worked that way.

Grabbing the microphone from the stand, May looked out at the audience area, making sure no one was there. Then she took a deep breath and pushed 'play' on the remote. May grinned when she heard the beginning chords of her favorite song play through the stage's giant speakers.

May tapped her foot and brought the microphone to her lips.

"_Sing it out…Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings… Sing it out, Girl, you got to be what tomorrow needs."_

Here is something you probably didn't know. May loved to sing. That was second to only Pokemon Contests. She would never consider a career in singing, of course, but she probably could. May was an excellent singer, and it was something she was very passionate about.

"_For every time…That they want to count you out…Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth…"_

She never told anybody about it. She figured she wasn't good, and she didn't want to be embarrassed.

May loved all kinds of songs and music. But this was her favorite. This was _her_ song. She hummed it all the time, but nobody really noticed. Everyone would probably be surprised at her secret talent, and at the fact that she even has My Chemical Romance on her iPod.

May felt the chorus creep up, and she closed her eyes and belted out in her angelic voice the lyrics to the song.

_"Sing it for the boys, Sing it for the girls, Every time that you lose it sing it for the world._

_Sing it from the heart, Sing it till you're nuts, Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts._

_Sing it for the deaf, Sing it for the blind, Sing about everyone that you left behind._

_Sing it for the world,_

_Sing it for the world."_

May got really into it at the chorus. It's understandable, because it's probably the most meaningful part of the song. She twirled around the stage, singing her heart out.

"_Sing it out,_

_Boy, they're gonna sell what tomorrow needs_

_Sing it out,_

_Girl, they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings_

_You've got to make a choice,_

_If the music drowns you out._

_And raise your voice,_

_Every single time they try and shut your mouth._

As May wonders around the stage, singing her favorite song, she thinks about her life. She was really grateful for everything: her friends, her family, her Pokemon, her chance to be a Coordinator. Internally, she scolds herself for being so selfish. But, she smiles as she feels the chorus returning.

She said she liked pretty much all songs. That was a lie. May was really into songs that meant something. Like this one. But not those stupid pop songs that is just about getting drunk… and she gets tired of gooey love songs. Everyone sings about love. This song… it's different. It's about standing up or not backing down. You just have got to face the world. Some people aren't going to like you, or are going to tell you you're bad, but you just got to stand your ground and get through it.

"_Sing it for the boys, Sing it for the girls, Every time that you lose it sing it for the world"_

_Kind of like now…_

"_Sing it from the heart, Sing it till you're nuts, Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts."_

_ Harley… _May grinned at the thought of the flamboyant and annoying plum haired Coordinator. _Man he sure can be annoying… Hm. Maybe Drew too… I guess._ She thought a little sadly. He would only ever see her as a rival. Which sucked. And was the other reason she wasn't singing a sappy love song.

"_Sing it for the deaf, Sing it for the blind, Sing about everyone that you left behind."_

_ Mom… Dad…_ May took a breath before continuing. But she still thought about it.

"_Sing it for the world, Sing it for the world…"_

May crouched lower, preparing to sing the next part. It was really epic, and she always imagined that if singing it to a crowd, she would get low to the ground, near the audience. She grinned coyly and belted out into the microphone.

"_Cleaned-up corporation progress, Dying in the process. Children that can talk about it, _

_ Living on the webways. People moving sideways; Sell it till your last days. Buy yourself the motivation,_

_Generation nothing._

_Nothing but a dead scene, Product of a white dream._

_I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer. I refuse to answer,_

_Talk about the past,_

_Sir and wrote it for the ones who want to get away!"_

She turned around, her back to the audience, then quickly whipped only her head around and glanced at the 'audience'. May nearly missed her cue, but she grabbed her resolve in the second before she smartly added, "_Keep running…"_

_What is _he _doing here? I'll look like an idiot if I stop singing just because he is there, but I didn't want anyone to know! Great, something else he can make fun of me for! And my one thing that gave me comfort no matter what!_

Drew smirked when he saw May gape for less than a second at his presence in the auditorium. Of course, he just happened to walk past here when he heard a beautiful voice singing one of _his _favorite songs. He never would have pegged May as a My Chemical Romance fan.

She continued her performance and tried to act like he wasn't there. It was a little difficult, but somehow knowing that he was there made her work harder to make it good. May once again sang the chorus, and then added the little ending part.

"_You've got to see what tomorrow brings!_

_Sing it for the world,_

_Sing it for the world._

_Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs!_

_Sing it for the world,_

_Sing it for the world."_

May ended the song on a perfect note, keeping her head down, but tapping her foot as she waited for the ending beat. The song finished, and single pair of hands clapping could be heard throughout the auditorium.

"Well, well, well… That was…" Drew paused, searching for the word. He smirked a little as he saw May eagerly glancing at him. She still wanted his approval. It was very cute…

Whoa, cute? Drew put that thought out of his brain and continued his compliment.

"… Very impressive."

May gaped at him for a second, then jumped down off the stage, meeting him at the end of the aisle.

"Really?" She gasped, standing in front of him. Drew smirked again. Was she really that dense that she couldn't see how much talent she had?

"Really. Why do you sound so surprised? I mean you had to have known for a while…"

"Well, yeah, I guess… But I was just surprised that you complimented me! 'Cause that's not the Drew _I _know," Drew chuckled.

"I always give credit to whoever deserves it. And today that's you." May blushed. "Nice song choice, by the way. I didn't know you liked MCR."

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Heh… yeah. I like that song because it has a lot of meaning to it, rather than some cheap pop song…" She shuddered as she thought of the frizzy blond haired pop star that always seemed to puke up glitter. Drew nodded and decided to be more in character.

"Now if you could put half that talent into being a Coordinator… then you might be able to beat me!" May growled and stomped her foot, flushing in anger.

"I swear Drew! You make me so frustrated! I don't even know why I have a crush on stupid mean cabbage head!" She ranted. Drew froze in shock, and May glared at him.

"What? _What_? Oh I'm sorry," She said in a mocking tone. May didn't realize what she had just said, because she kept going. "Was it something I…?" She gasped, realizing that she had just revealed some potentially embarrassing information.

They continued to stand like that for a minute. May hung her head, looking down at her shoes, hoping that a hole would just appear and swallow her up. She guessed that she was just moody and blurted out her feelings when she didn't mean to… She should have never come here to sing… It was a stupid idea, anyways…

Drew walked to May and lifted her chin with a finger. She looked up at him, confused. What was he doing? He couldn't really like her… It was just some stupid crush… she could get over it…

Then he surprised her by leaning in and brushing his lips against hers.

The kiss was short and as simple as that, but it conveyed everything they needed to know. After all, it wouldn't be very appropriate if a twelve year old and a thirteen year old were making out, would it?

Drew and May were staring at each other for a second. May thought about what had just happened, her head still spinning a little. Then May couldn't take it any longer. She threw herself at Drew, hugging him with a giant smile on her face. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, too. They stayed like that for a few moments until Drew pulled away.

"I'll see you around, May," With that, he was off. But before he went back through the auditorium door, he turned back to look at her.

"I'd check your pockets…" He disappeared. May looked puzzled, but she looked in her back pocket to find something sticking out of it. She pulled it out and found that it was a thorn less rose, just as beautiful as the ones he had always given her. Somehow, this one was different. It lifted her mood totally, and she knew that she had gone back to the same old May everyone knew. Brock would be happy. She probably should have started heading back… they would wonder where she was, but…

May Maple stood there; smiling shyly and sniffing at the rose while her heart did something it hadn't done in a long time.

It sang.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Lol who can guess who the pop star was that pukes up glitter? xD I have nothing against her... Her songs are just played a little too much...  
**

**Woot! Teehee. Only a little bit of Contestshipping, I know. But I could just imagine May rocking out to this song... I don't know why. Even if to most people she'd be rockin' to Taylor Swift... whatever.**

**So I used 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance and 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.  
**

**Anyways, don't hate too bad! I just got a little inspired! And had to write this. :P**

**Well I have another Contestshipping story that should be heading your way later tonight or tomorrow night! It's on my iPad so I have to like retype the whole thing... :P**

**Review! xD  
**


End file.
